Poke Wars Apocalypse
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: First in a series of one shots set in Cornova's Poke Wars universe taking place on the Day of the Undampening and showing it from differant characters perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN Hello there this is TimeLordMaster108 here with a brand new story, this is the begining of a series of one shot set in Cornova's Poke Wars universe and focuses on certain characters in the Kanto region and other regions before they met Ash. all credit for the Poke Wars series goes to Cornova with his full approval, so sit back and enjoy also I don't own Pokemon the franchise is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.** )

 **August 16th the day of the Undampening Professor Oak's Research Lab Kanto Region.**

It was a very quiet and peacful day in Pallet Town people and Pokemon were going about their daily buisness shopping, training and battling, the Pokemon on Route 1 were lazing about nibbling at the grass, flying through the skies and playing together in harmony, over at Professor Oak's lab Tracey was out in the coral feeding the Pokemon and Bulbusaur was keeping the peace as usual, making sure that no fights broke out and thankfuly for him none had.

"So did you all enjoy your food?" Tracey asked once the Pokemon had finished their food.

The creatures nodded in agreement, Tracey then began to gather up the food bowls with help from Bulbusaur, the Pokemon watcher then walked into the kitchen area of the lab and washed all the bowls before putting them away, Tracey then walked through to the living room area and saw Professor Oak on the phone to Ash who was standing in a Pokemon Centre in Sinnoh with his friends Dawn and Brock.

"And then Gligar grabbed the fang and evolved into Gliscor." Ash was saying. "He then sent Team Rocket flying and saved Pikachu."

"Well it sure sounds like you've made great progress on your journey my boy." Oak stated in a proud voice. "Remember to keep training hard and make sure you make Pallet town proud."

"Don't worry I will." Ash replied. "Anyway tell mum I said hi."

"Will do Ash." The Professor replied. "And if you see Garry tell him I said hi."

"Bye for now Professor." Ash said.

"See you Ash and I hope we get the chance to speak again." Oak replied.

The Professor then switched the telephone off and went up to Tracey.

"Was that Ash you were talking to?" Tracey asked.

"Yes Tracey it was." Oak answered. "He told me that Dawn caught a Swinub and that his Gligar evolved into Glisgor.

"That's cool." Tracey sighed. "You know Professor I wish I could go on another journey with Ash and see new places and Pokemon, but I've just been through the Orange Islands and now I'm mostly stuck here."

"Don't worry about it Tracey." Oak answered. "I know exactly how you feel, somtimes I wish I could just leave this place and go out on a journey with my Charizard, but I know that my responsibilities lie here and so do yours."

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, Tracey went to open it and saw Delia standing outside with her Mr Mime, Flint was also standing next to her.

"Oh hello Mrs Ketchum what can I do for you?" Tracey asked as he waved.

"Well I just decided to come and eat cake with you and Samual." Delia answered. "Also I met Brock's dad and he said he wannted to have a word with you."

Soon everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room and drinking Tea and Mt Moon Spring Water

"So what was it you wannted to ask me?" Tracey questioned.

"Well you see my son Brock has a Geodude that recently evolved into Graveler." Flint explained." And it seems that Gravaler would like to evolve into Golem, however as you know you need to trade it in order to evolve it, so we were wondering if you'd like to trade your Scyther so that it can also evolve into Scizor?"

Tracey thought about this for a few moments, he knew his Scyther was very strong despite it's age and that it would only get stronger once it evolved, however he knew he couldn't force Scyther to evolve and that it was Scyther's choice.

"Well I'll have to see if Scyther wants to evolve or not." Tracey explained.

Tracey then unclipped one of the Poke Balls from his belt and threw it into the air while pressing the button in the middle.

"Scyther come on out." The Pokemon watcher called out.

In a flash of white light Scyther appeared and extended his arms.

"Scy-Scy- Scyther." The Mantice like creature cried out.

"Scyther I need to ask you somthing important." Tracey explained. "Would you like to evolve into Scizor and become even stronger?"

Scyther's eyes widened in shock and amazement at the prospect of finnaly evolving, he then slowly nodded his head while crying out in excitment.

"Wow you do." Tracey replied. "Alright then.

The group then walked through to the computer room and approached a trading device, Tracey quickly placed a metal coat on Scyther before returning him to his Poke Ball just as Flint produced Gravaler's Poke ball.

"Are you ready?" Flint asked.

Tracey simply nodded and the two placed there Poke a Balls on the opposite ball holder, Professor Oak then pressed a few buttons and the two Poke Balls levitated slightly before being engulfed by white electricity and vanishing, the group then turned towards the screen and watched as the silhouettes of Scyther and Gravaler passed each other, the Poke balls then reappeared into the opposite ball holders, Flint and Tracey then picked up their respective balls and pressed the Buffon in the middle and in a brilliant flash of white light Golem appeared from Tracey's Poke ball and Scizor appeared from Flint's.

"Golem." Golem cheered out in triumph.

"Sci- Scizor- Sci." Scizor responded in a cheerful tone.

"This is great." Tracey said in amazement.

"Well thank you for the assistance Tracey." Flint said as he returned Golem to its Poke Ball.

Flint and Lola then decided to make the long journey back to Pewter City, afterwords Delia decided to head home as well.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Delia called out as she walked back to her house with Mr Mime who was waving. "Oh and don't forget to say hi to Ash for me, he never seems to call me these days, it really makes me wonder if my baby even loves me anymore."

"Oh don't worry Delia, I'm sure Ash still loves you, but he's growing up and feels like spreading his wings." Oak explained.

"I geuss you're right." Delia responded while sadly sighing.

She and Mr Mime then entered the house and shut the door, Professor Oak and Tracey went back inside and began preparing dinner for the Pokemon, after the Pokemon had their food the professor and his assistant began putting them in their Poke Balls, Eventualy Oak and Tracey went to their respective bedrooms and began to fall asleep,

later that night everything was peacful the townspeople and Pokemon were fast asleep and not a sound could be heard, then as the large clock in the centre of town struck midnight all the Pokemon living on Route 1 and the Pokemon sleeping in the research lab began to stir slightly in their sleep as they felt their cells hum with euthoriah and raw power filled their veins which slowly continued to grow, the Pokemon attempted to resist however this caused an agonising pain suddenly without warning a loud booming voice spoke in their minds it was a voice that every Pokemon around the world recgnised as the Legendery Pokemon Ho Oh.

"I've given you the power to take our world back from the humans." The voice explained. "Kill any who stand against you."

The pain then reached a breaking point and all at once every Pokemon across the world woke up and screamed in pain, they then tried to rid themselves of the pain by using their moves which caused mass destruction and wide spread panic.

Tracey was thrown from his bed as he suddenly woke up to the sound of objects being smashed and loud screams of agony, after rubbing his eyes the Pokemon watcher looked up and saw Venonat, Marril and Scizor thrashing about while screaming in pain and attacking everything in sight, Tracey also noticed that the moves were causing actual physical damage to the furniture, Scizor's X Scizer caused large cross shaped slashes to appear in the wall, Marril's bubble seemed to be releasing a strange purple gas, and Venonat's String Shot appeared to resemble barbed wire instead of the normal sticky web like substance.

"What's going on with you guys?" Tracey asked in a nervous voice.

Tracey quickly grabbed his Poke Balls and attempted to return the creatures to them, but this failed as the red light simply appeared over the Pokemon for several seconds before disappearing, Tracey then bolted out of the room and found Professor Oak retreating into the back yard area.

The Pokemon watcher suddenly wobbled and almost fell on his face as a loud explosion was heard shaking the place

"Professor what's happening?" Tracey asked as he joined the older man.

"I'm not sure Tracey." Oak answered. "All of a sudden the Pokemon just went wild and began attacking the place I can't even return them to their Poke Balls."

The two continued to observe the situation in horror, all the Pokemon were running about screaming in agony and firing random moves everywhere, the stables where Ponyta and Rapidash were normally kept was in flames and imediatly fell to a Hyper Beam from Ash's Snorlax, the main building was slowly crumbling from several Hyperbeams and Solarbeams.

Tracey was then thrown to the floor as several Manley attacked him, Tracey pushed them off and his eyes widened in horror as he saw people in the town being attacked by Manleys and Primeapes, Beedrills picking up corpses and flying away and Ponyta starting fires.

"Tracey stay here I'm going to go check if I can help."

"Professor NOOOOOO." Tracey yelled in Warning.

However Tracey's shouts fell on deaf ears as the older man ran out, the Professor ran towards a woman but before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his chest, the man looked down and was horrified to see a Beedrill's Stinger poking through his chest with blood leaking from the wound.

after several minutes the screaming stopped and the Pokemon imediatly collapsed into unconsciousness, Tracey then dashed out to where Professor Oak was And knelt next to the Pokemon researcher.

"Professor, Professor Oak are you Alright?" Tracey asked in a concerned voice.

"Tracey." Oak began in a weak voice. "The Pokemon are no longer safe here, you must leave with them to find somewhere safer."

"But how am I going to carry them all?" Tracey asked as tears fell down his cheeks.

"The Devon Corp have built devices known as Pokegloves, and have given me a few, they can store multiple Pokémon in them just like a Pokeball." The Professor explained as he slowly closed his eyes. "Give them to any Pokemon trainer you can find, And Tracey please look after Garry if you find him, and tell Ash and his friends that I was the young boy who befriended a Celebi all those years ago and that I gave him Pikachu because of that."

"Don't worry Professor I will." Tracey replied in a distraught voice. "But I'll make sure you can tell him yourself."

Tracey then lifted Professor Oak into his arms and carried him into the lab, after placing him in the emergency room the Artist bandaged up Professor Oak's wounds and hooked him up to a life support machine.

Tracey imediatly ran over to the limp creatures and started to examine them.

"I don't get it they seem perfectly fine." Tracey explained. "They're all breathing normally and there are no signs of infection."

"I'd better return them to their Poke Balls and try and contact the other regional Pokemon Professors." The Pokemon Watcher suggested.

He then went and returned the Pokemon to their Poke Balls, after this the Professor went into the main lab area and activated his computer, Tracey then began typing on the keyboard and after a few minutes a mesage popped up on screen reading, Connecting Signal, after this the screen split into six minutes screens and the faces of Professors Elm, Birch, Rowen, Juniper, Sycamore and Kakui appeared.

"Ah Tracey so very nice to see you." Rowen said. "Where's Professor Oak."

"Well I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Tracey replied. "But we appear to have a major crisis on our hands, and I'm afraid that Professor Oak is dead."

Professor Rowen shook his head solemnly.

"Oh Dear!" Rowen exclaimed in a grim tone." Poor Samual."

Before the Professor could continue Professor Birch put his hand up.

"We're already fully aware of that Samual." Birch explained. "It appears that at midnight exactly every single Pokemon around the world began screaming in agony and began throwing their attacks everywhere which have become far more powerful and dangerous than normal, further more we're getting reports from every region stating that Wild Pokemon have come out from the forests, caves and mountain areas and are attacking humans and even their trained Pokemon.

"Oh no!" Tracey exclaimed. "Well thankfuly Pallet Town has been safe so far, however my assistant discovered that several Pokemon that live at the lab were killed during the initial incident, and the Pokemon themselves seen unharmed."

"Well Tracey you'll be alarmed to discover that the dampeners on the Pokemon have been removed." Rowen explained. "So now Pokemon attacks are going to hurt and destroy things."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Elm asked in a concerned voice. "There was already an incident in Goldenrod City where their contest Hall was burned to the ground by a trainer and her Blaziken killing everyone except for this trainer and a few of her friends who were protected by a Slowbro, there was also an incident just a minute ago of a trainers Absol jumping off a high building."

"And the situation is even more insane." Kakui continued. "It seems that all island based areas and regions have been attacked by water type Pokemon and there have been no survivors except for me."

Suddenly a large shadowy Pokemon appeared right behind Kakui, and before the Professor could react the creature lunged at him, the other Professors could only listen in horror to Kakui's terrified and agonised screams, they then got a brief glimpse of Tapu Koko smashing into the screen and causing static to appear, the room became silent for several minutes.

"A report has also just come in saying that the trainers wannted for the Contest Hall fire are to be excacuted if caught along with their Pokemon."

"That's awful." Birch cried out in horror. "In fact that girl you mentioned sounds like the daughter of a good friend of mine, how am I going to explain to him that his own daughter is wannted for murder."

"You have to be strong." Sycamore explained in a soothing voice. "Besides this might just be a temperery thing like a bad cold."

"Rowen do you have any information on where Ash and his friends are?" Tracey asked in a concerned voice.

"Sadly no." Rowen replied. "But I will try to contact them."

Tracey then switched the computer off cutting the communication

The Pokemon Researcher then shed a few tears, afterwords he and Tracey went outside and were alarmed when they saw smoke billowing into the sky, they then looked down and saw to his horror that Ash's house was in ruins, fire was dancing across the ruined living room, shattered glass and what appeared to be smashed Gym Bages and a Trophy were scattered across the floor, however the sight that made Tracey's stomach churn was Delia lying spread eagled in a small pool of blood with some blood trickling from a wound in her fore head, Mr Mime lay unconscious next to her.

"DELIA." Tracey yelled out in horror as he ran towards Delia's almost limp body, Tracey then began calling the woman's name as he shook her slightly, Delia then opened her eyes slightly and looked up at her best friend with a weak smile.

"Tracey." She whispered in a weak voice. "Mr Mime went crazy, he- he braught the house down with a psychic and gave me a head wound."

"Don't worry Delia." Tracey said in a panicky voice. "We'll get you help, we can save you."

"No." Delia choked out with surprising force. "I've lived a good life and there's nothing left for me here, but please promise me one thing."

"Yes anything, What is it?" Tracey asked while fighting back tears.

"Please take care of Mimey." Delia explained. "And if you see Ash again get Mr Mime to protect Ash at all cost and tell him that I-I love him."

As Delia said that last part her voice died and she closed her eyes and went limp.

"Delia, Delia." The Pokemon Watcher called out as he shook the now lifeless body. "No please wake up, please don't die, no no no no Noooooooooohhhh."

The Pokemon Watcher began to weep silently as he hugged Delia's lifeless corpse.

The next day a funeral was held for Delia and some of the dead Pokemon since there wasn't a graveyard in Pallet Town she and the other Pokemon were buried beneath Professor Oak's lab, after this it was discovered that Muk could no longer hug anyone without poisoning them and that Heracross could no longer suck the sap from Bulbusaur's Bulb, Later on at lunch time Tracey had just finished putting the food bowls away when suddenly he noticed a huge mass in the sky moving towards Pallet Town and fast.

"What the hell!" Tracey exclaimed as he took his binoculars out.

Tracey then got a closer look at the mass and his eyes widened in horror as he saw that the mass was a huge flock of Spearow and Fearow flying into Pallet Town, other residents had left what now remained of their homes and pointed up at the bird Pokemon in amazement, suddenly without any warning the Fearow and Spearow swooped down from the sky while crying out in anger and began attacking the residents.

"Oh my god." Tracey cried out in alarm. "I knew that other regions were suffering the same fate, but I thought we were safe."

He stood rooted to the spot and could only watch in horror as the Spearow and Fearow feasted, the residents tried to run away but it was no use and after only a few minutes there was nothing left but piles of bones and blood.

The Spearow and Fearow then turned their attention towards the research lab and began to swoop down for their next victims, and as one all the Pokemon charged towards the attacking birds and imediatly a battle began.

Tracey imediatly ran for the lab and slammed the door shut, he then peered out the window and watched the insuring battle, many Pokemon including Ash's and Garry's and a few others were holding their own against the Spearow and Fearow with attacks flying everywhere however some were just to weak and were imediatly devoured, Tracey watched in amazement and horror as 29 of Ash's Tauros were devoured within seconds leaving nothing but skeletons and leaving only the leader.

Suddenly Ash's Bulbusaur, Cyndaquill, Bayleaf and Corpish began to glow and after a few minutes they evolved into Ivysaur, Quilava, Megainium and Crawdaunt respectively, the same thing was also happening to Venonat and Marill who quickly became Venomoth and Azumarill, which allowed them to fight easier.

Tracey then ran outside to join the fight The Pokemon Watcher then threw out three Poke Balls and Charizard, Pidgeot and Dragonite popped out.

"Alright Charizard use Flamethrower, Pidgeot use Brave Bird and Dragonite use Dragon Pulse." Tracey ordered.

Charizard then opened his mouth and released a large jet of fire, Pidgeot began to flap his wings rapidly and created a powerful gust of wind and Dragonite put his fingers together and created a large ball of blue red energy, he then released it as it took the shape of a dragon, the attacks then hit quite a few of the Spearow and Fearow, however many of the birds dodged the attack and began to ram into the three Pokemon with Drill Peck, the Pokemon screamed in pain as they collapsed to the floor.

"Dragonite, Charizard, Pidgeot NO." Tracey cried out in horror as he watched three of his oldest friends collapse onto the grass dead.

The Fearow then dive bombed Quilava, Swellow, Sceptile And Crawdaunt with Drill Peck, Ivysaur quickly saw this and let the sunlight soak into his bulb, he then released a white jet of solar energy at the Fearow, the Solarbeam hit the Fearow and instantly insinirated them letting the Pokemon Professor fall onto the grass.

the Fearow and Spearow flew away back to Route 1.

Later on Tracey found the Poke Gloves and put all the Pokemon belonging to differant trainers in each one, afterwords Tracey picked a Glove for himself, Ash and anyone else he met and put his and Ash's Pokemon along with MR Mime who felt guilty about killing Delia but swore to protect Ash into two of the gloves, afterwords Tracey ate his dinner and packed everything he'd need, after this Tracey put his Azumarill on patrol.


	2. Chapter 2 Plummeting Rockets

**(AN Hello there TimelordMaster108 here with a new one shot to my Poke Wars spin off, This one focuses on the downfall of Team Rocket and will be shorter than the first chapter, Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 Plummeting Rockets.**

 **Augest 16th The Day Of The Undampening Team Rocket HQ Kanto Region**

Giovani was in a rather foul mood, in the last few months Team Rocket had been failing in buisness which had been slowly declining ever since it had become a smaller organisation, a few years back Team Rocket had been one of the most succesfull crime organisations in the world gaining prophets from Illegaly poaching Pokemon and selling them on the black market, however a young Pokemon trainer by the name of Red appeared six years ago and began meddling in all their plans.

"How could I keep loosing to incompetent children?" Giovani asked himself as he paced up and down his office.

And it wasn't just Red several other new trainers had also appeared to put an end to all Team Rocket operations, at first Giovani blamed it on his grunts saying they were incompetent and leading to some being fired, there was also the case of three of his grunts Jessie, James and a talking Meowth who blew Team Rocket's budget on useless robots and balloons just to capture a useless Pikachu, and they even blew up his own Gym, the only reason they weren't fired was because Jessie's mum had been a former member of Team Rocket and from what he could gather James had a rich family so letting three rich Team Rocket members out into the world was a big mistake.

Eventualy Red chalenged the Viridian Gym and defeated Giovani a third time, after that Giovani lied to Red saying he would disband Team Rocket, there were some that had fallen for it and created a small group in Johto three years later.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise coming from the desk, Giovani sighed in annoyance and marched over to a small flashing red button, after pressing it a small screen came down from the celling and revealed Jessie James and Meowth who were wearing nervous smiles.

"What do you fools want?" The Rocket boss snapped. "And this better be good news."

"Ah well you see Giovani sir." Jame's began in a slightly nervous voice. "We tried to get that Pikachu again but we still haven't caught anything that you'd want."

"As I expected." Giovani growled in anger. "You blundering bafoons can't do anything right."

"B-but Giovani sir that boy and his Pikachu kept getting in the way." Jessie explained.

"SILENCE." Giovani screamed in fury. "I have had it with your pathetic excuses, time after time I keep hearing you were stopped by a pathetic little rat, you three give this whole organisation a bad name and you keep blowing our budget trying to capture useless Pokemon that wouldn't help this organisation, ever since I lost control of the Viridian Gym we've had to become a small scale petty gang, and we couldn't even gain control of Legendery Pokemon even Mewtwo."

"But Giovani sir." Meowth started.

"Enough." Giovani shouted in a horse voice. "You three have failed me for the last time YOU'RE FIRED, now get out of my sight and don't contact me."

The Rocket boss slammed his fist into the end call button and the screen shut off, he then looked up at a large clock on the wall and saw that it was 5 seconds to midnight, Giovani sighed in annoyance and decided to turn in for the night.

However just as the clock struck twelve Persian suddenly awoke and began to screech in agony while writhing in pain, alarm bells then began to wail as the sound of screaming humans, Pokemon and attacks could be heard.

"What the blazes is that." Giovani yelled out as he ran out of his office while carrying Persian.

Giovani quickly ran down the corridor while bringing his radio out.

"Matori prepare the helicopter." Giovani barked into his walki talki. "And get word to Namba, Masked Marader, Bamda Biff and Casidy and say we're to meet at the safehouse on Route 24."

"Right away sir." Matori replied.

The Rocket boss continued to run through the corridors with Persian in his arms, the Classy Cat Pokemon had gone limp and Giovani noticed that the base was in ruins with rubble, paper and machinery lying across the floor along with the limp forms of Rocket Grunts and Pokemon.

Giovani then made it to the landing pad and climbed aboard the helicopter.

"Mr Giovani sir what's happening?" Matori asked.

"I don't know." Giovani answered in a solem voice. "All I know is that Team Rocket is finished, I spent all these years trying to make a great organisation and now everything I've worked for is in ruins thanks to those kids."

"Don't worry sir we can rebuild." His assistant suggested.

"There's no point." Giovani responded. "When we get to the Safehouse I'm disbanding Team Rocket and this time I'm serious."

Giovani then took out a com link and after activating it he spoke into it.

"This is your leader Giovani, I am issuing a nationwide recall of all our members, effective imediatly all Rocket Agents and Scientists are to suspend all current projects and return to Kanto, I repeat this is your leader Giovani I am issuing."

Giovani turned the radio off not wanting to repeat himself

The Rocket boss bowed his head in shame as the helicopter took flight.


End file.
